Who's The Fairest Of Them All : Rapunzel Leap
by Scarlet Snowmantle
Summary: First Book - Rapunzel Leap. A mix of about six different fairy tales but mostly Rapunzel. Gets better and better the further you read.
1. Chapter 1

**Who's The Fairest Of Them All**

**Chapter 1 - Once upon a time**

Once a man and wife had long wished for a child, and at last it seemed they would have one. The wife sat at their window which overlooked a beautiful vegetable garden. One day the wife saw some rapunzel lettuces growing in this garden. She immediately wanted to eat some and each day longed for them more. She at last said to her husband

"If i cannot have some rapunzel from that garden i shall die."

Her husband, who loved her, knew he must get some at any cost. Even if a powerful witch was suposed to live there. So in the dead of night the husband climed over the wall into the witch's garden. He picked some rapunzel and climbed back over the wall. The wife ate the rapunzel greedily but still longed for some more.

Again at night the husband climed over the wall of the garden. But this time the witch was on the other side waiting for him.

"How dare you steal from my garden!" she roared.

The husband explained that he only stole the lettage to take care of his wife. The anger left the witches face and she told him he could take as much as he wanted. But there was one condition. The witch would take their first born child. The husband was so scared that he agreed.

The husband and wife were shocked when they realised they had had twins. One had brown hair with saphire blue eyes and the other was blond with bright green eyes.

When the witch came for the baby she asked witch was born first. The husband told her and so she took the baby with the blue eyes. She named her Rapunzel after the lettuces the wife had longed for. The other baby stayed with her parents and they named her Rosalina. They both grew to be very beautiful.

When Rapunzel was twelve the witch took her into the forrest and placed her in a tower. Whenever the witch wanted to get up into the tower she would call...

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel

let down your hair"

Then Rapunzel would lower her long braided hair out of the window for the witch to climb up. One day the king's son came riding through the forrest on his horse. He heard Rapunzel singing from the tower and followed her voice. He then saw the witch coming out of the forrest and watched as Rapunzel lowered her dark brown hair out of the window and the witch climbed up it.

He came back later that night and called to Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel

let down your hair"

The long braid was lowered down and the prince climed up. Rapunzel was shocked at first but after a while became very fond of the prince. They soon constructed and escape plan. Everytime the prince would visit her he would bring silk which Rapunzel would eventually weave into a ladder. But before she could finish the witch found the ladder in the tower.

"Your wicked girl!" she yelled. "I thought i had seperated you from all the world and you have deceived me!"

The witch grew so angry that she used her powers to trap her in the enormous mirror that was in the tower. Without a daughter the witch grew sad. So she returned to Rapunzel's parents and stole the second child. She then put Rosalina into the tower. Now when the witch wanted to get into the tower she would call...

"Rosalina, Rosalina

let down your hair"

And now instead of the dark hair, a blond braid was lowered down for the witch to climb. Watching the witch and Rosalina through the mirror Rapunzel grew angry. Rosalina considered Rapunzel a sister if not friend. But Rapunzel had grown vein and selfish during her long imprisonment in the mirror and hated Rosalina.

**Thankyou guys so much for will happen next when three brothers try to get into the tower? Will there be Love? Will there be violence? Rapunzel or Rosalina, Who's the fairest of them all?**

**Love u guys BYE :D**


	2. Chapter 2  Legend

**Chapter 2 - Legend**

Many years later, long after the witch had died. Two brothers were walking along the forrest path. It wasn't unfamiliar to them. They walked this path everyday to their cottage on the other side of the wood. The middle child Peter had blond hair that was slightly messy and grey eyes. Peter liked the simple life and didn't believe in frog princes, gingerbread houses or glass slippers. The youngest brother who walked next to him carrying a large tattered book couldn't be more different. Harry was creative and artistic. He never goes a day without quoting some sort of fairytale. He loved hearing about old folklaw and believed in it all. His hair was darker and his eyes were a chestnut brown.

The boys didn't pay much attention to where they were going until Peter said with an annoyed tone,

"We must have took a wrong turn, We're lost"

Harry looked up from his book with a smile on his face. He snaped the book shut and began striding into the trees ahead. Peter looked confused and brushed his hair out of his eyes before jogging after him.

"Did you just hear me? I said we're LOST"

"Oh i heard you" he said grinning even wider.

"Then why are you smiling?" peter said, looking unsure.

"This is just like Hansel and Gretel!" he said enthusiasticly, "A brother and sister lost in the woods who get captured by a witch".

Peter rolled his eyes. But continued to follow Harry as he hacked his way through plants with his book.

"So which one am I?" peter asked, laughing now. "The brother or the sister?"

Harry ignored him or mabey he was in shock because he stopped dead in his tracks and Peter walked right into him. Peter got up looking extemely angry. But that look soon vanished and was replaced by shock aswell.

They had walked into a clearing and in the middle of it was a tall tower. Cumbled with age and with no doors or windows, eccept for one right at the very top. Peter looked confused but Harry was extatic. He opened his book and began flicking through it.

"How did it get here? There arn't any houses around for miles" said Peter

"Aha!" said Harry, finding the right page.

He held up the book to show Peter.

"The Rapunzel Tower" read Peter.

"Exactly!" said Harry

He held up a picture in the book. It was of a tall tower just like that one but in the picture a swooning girl was leaning out of the window. Peter looked up at the window. Nothing. Harry read the story.

"Rapunzel was taken from her parents as a baby by a witch-"

"There's always a witch" muttered Peter interupting him.

"She was put in a tall tower and was locked away from the world." Harry continued, ignoring him. "The witch eventually died of old age but her final spell was to anti age the tower, therefore Rapunzel would always stay the age she is until she leaves the tower. Which i think should be around forteen."

"Ok, i can't take much more of this!" Peter shouted. "Listen Harry! that's just an old ruin. There's no girl up there! It's probably and old turret from a castle that was knocked down years ago!"

Harry and Peter returned home to their older brother Jacob. Harry told him everything while Peter tutted in the background.

"Don't you think you might be getting a little bit obsessed with fairy tales?" Jacob asked carefully.

After an outburst from Jacob and Peter it was finally decided that they would go into the forrest the next day and find a way into the tower to prove Harry wrong.


	3. Chapter 3  Mirror Mirror on the wall

**Chapter 3 - Mirror Mirror On The Wall**

The sky was cloudless and the sun beat down on Harry's neck but he kept walking. He walked in front carrying his fairytale book and a graple. Jacob followed holding a large rope and Peter trudged along at the back with a blanket slung over his back. They had been walking in the forrest for over an hour and there was no sign of the tower. Jacob was sure the boys were tried and that they had imagined it.

Just when Jacob was about to announce that he was going home they saw it. The ancient tower was taller than the trees around them and Harry could just make out the tiny window at the top. They ran into the clearing. Jacob looked up at the tower.

"Wow" he said, "You were telling the truth"

"Alright lets get you up in that tower so you can see there's nothing there." said Peter, droping the blanket.

Peter spread the blacket out and sat down on it. Jacob however tied the graple onto the rope and walked over to the nearest tree. He climbed to the top and Peter and Harry could see his head poking out of the branches. He swung the rope round and round and then threw it as hard as he could up to the top of the tower. The rope caught onto the roof of the tower. Jacob let the end of the rope go and it swung down infront of Harry.

The rope had been knotted in cirtain places to make it eaisier to climb up. Jacob handed him a knife which Harry tucked into his belt. He put his book down and without hesitation jumped onto the rope.

It was harder than it looked to climb a rope thought Harry as he reached up to grab the next knot. He kept looking down which was making everything worse. He was almost there and about twenty feet off the ground. He looked down again and saw how far the forrest went on for. Breathing heavily he reached up and pulled himself up to the next knot. He was almost level with the window now. Looking in, Harry saw the room looked a great deal bigger on the inside than on the outside. He streached his leg out to place it on the windowsill it wouldn't reach.

After about half a minute of careful thinking Harry knew what he had to do. He started to swing slightly. The graple wasn't in a very secure place and if he swung too far it would fall. It was already creaking. Finally the rope swung near enough for Harry to grab the window frame and pull himself into the tower.

The first thing Harry noticed was a large bed on one side of the round shaped room. On it lay a girl. Harry walked closer until he was standing right over her. She was asleep and was wearing a red dress to match her bright red lips. Her long blonde hair was cascading onto the floor and a lock of it was over her face and fluttered when she breathed out.

But that wasn't the only thing that was moving. Harry looked away from the most beautiful girl he had ever seen who surely had to be Rapunzel. Harry's eyes fell on the huge mirror that was on the wall at the other side of the room. He walked towards it and looked in.

The first thing he noticed was that his reflection did not appear in it. Instead what he saw was a stunningly pretty girl with dark brown hair that fell to the floor. She was twirling and dancing in the mirror. Harry looked behind him. There was nobody there. He looked more closely. Mabey there was another room and this was the doorway. He reached out his hand. Definatly a mirror.

She appeared to be singing but he could not hear her. That was until she saw him looking and burst into tears. She walked over and stood facing him.

"What's the matter?" he asked. He felt strange talking to a mirror.

The girl contiued to cry and pointed behind Harry to the girl asleep on the bed. Harry turned back to the girl.

"What's your name?" he said kindly.

"Rapunzel" she answered.

"But-" said Harry, who was getting confused, "If you are Rapunzel then who is she?" he asked gesturing to the girl on the bed.

Rapunzel's saphire eyes met his at that moment and suddenly he hated that girl aswell. Rapunzel explained that the girl was an evil witch who trapped her in the miror and Harry found himself believing every world that came out of her mouth. He wanted revenge on the girl that had imprisoned Rapunzel.

Suddenly he found himself standing over the beautiful blond girl holding the knife that Jacob gave him.

"Do it Harry!" she said, "And all that you desire will come true".

From a great distance away it seemed, Harry could hear his brothers calling him. He turned his head and looked out of the window, breaking eye contact with Rapunzel.

"No!" he shouted and everything came floating back.

The blond girl's eyes shot open and looked up at Harry, holding the knife over her. As quick as a flash her fist shot forward and hit Harry right between the eyes. He stumbled backwards and hit the window frame. The girl advanced on him. He started to shout that he ment no harm but before he could get all the words out she had kicked him in the chest with her glass slippered foot and he fell out of the window.

At the foot of the tower Peter and Jacob were getting impatient.

"What is taking him so long!" Peter exclaimed, "It can't be much to explore!"

Suddenly Jacob's eyes grew wider.

"Oh Hell No!" he yelled as he saw Harry fall from the tower window. Peter grabbed the blanket at one end and Jacob the other and they spread it out. Harry landed right in the middle of the blanket and all the boys fell to the ground.

"Well" said Harry weakly, "She's up there".

**Thanks again for reading. Wondering what happened to the prince? Trust me that's coming and you won't be expecting that. Review Please and tell me your ideas. BYE :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Lily

**Chapter 4 - Lily**

Lily, Harry's best friend was smart and artistic. She had long, light brown hair which was sometimes tied up with a ribbon. She had sparkling sky blue eyes and freckles across her nose. When Harry ran to her house as soon as they got back from the tower he expected her to need some convincing.

To his great surprise however he was wrong.

"I knew that tower ment something!" she said excitedly.

"You knew?" exclaimed Harry, "You knew about the tower."

"Oh yes" she said casually, "All the little girls used to play around the tower when we were little." she continued as Harry's surprise became greater, "It started to get really overgrown so nobody went there anymore."

"That's strange" said Harry, "It wasn't overgrown when we found it, It wasn't that hard to find after."

The next day after school Harry and Lily were going back into the tower. At two o'clock they were crashing through the forrest towards the clearing. Lily's face broke into a smile as soon as she entered the clearing.

"I haven't been here since i was five years old, nine years!" she said, "It always seemed much taller."

"Remember that when your climbing it." Harry laughed as he climed the tree.

In a few minutes the rope was hooked on the roof and and had swung down infront of Lily. She reached for it but Harry grabbed it first.

"Mabey i should go first Lil." he said cautiously.

"As i seem to remember you telling me Harry, The last time you were up in that tower she kicked you out of the window so mabey i should try."

"Fine" he said grumpily.

Lily reached up grabbed the rope. A few minutes later she was level with the window. Harry watched as Lily easily swung through the window. As he recalled, it had been a lot harder to climb up that rope than she had made it look. He started to pull himself up the rope. He kept looking up waiting to see Lily being thrown from the window but nothing.

After a while of climbing he finally clambered through the window.

"You!" yelled a girl's voice.

Harry stood up strait to see the beautiful girl running towards him. Harry yelled and ran as far away from the window as he could. She followed raising he fist. A small giggle from behind him made him turn around. The dark haired girl in the mirror was looking at him. Harry tried not to look into her eyes. That wasn't hard because he was soon being chased again.

"Wait Rose!" said a voice he knew very well.

The girl turned and looked at Lily who was sitting on an old desk on the other side of the room.

"Is this Harry?" she asked, calming down now.

"Yeah that's him, and don't worry he's harmless" she said.

The girl lowered he fist and walked over to a her bed and sat on the end. Lily got up and walked over to her and Harry followed.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Yes" said Rose, "It's short for Rosalina, Lily thought of it." she smiled

"Did she" Harry smiled back through gritted teeth.

"Yeah i like that name" said Lily.

"You were up here for five minutes!" said Harry.

Rosalina crossed he arms and stood up.

"Would you like to explain to me why you tried to stab me the other day?" she said angrily.

"I was hoping you could answer that" said Harry, "Explain her" Harry pointed to the girl smiling out of the mirror at them.

"Rapunzel?" Rosalina said confused, "She's my sister and she lives in the mirror because mother Gothel said she disappointed her. I can't think why, she's lovely."

"That's a matter of opinion" said Harry, looking at Rapunzel out of the corner of his eye.

Rosalina looked from Harry to Rapunzel.

"And what do you mean by that?" she said.

"When i last came up here, you were asleep" Harry started

"So you just thought you'd come poking around my tower." she mumbled.

"Anyway i saw Rapunzel in the mirror and i looked into her eyes and suddenly a couldn't control myself and found myself standing over you with that knife. As soon as i broke eye contact with her i could move again and then you woke up." he finished.

Rosalina looked at him and then at Lily who nodded.

"Please go, I'll think about what you said but i still can't even think why you would say this about my sister." she said, "Bye Lily"

"Bye Rose" said Lily jumping onto the rope and climbing down. Harry followed but looked back at Rosalina.

"Stay away from that mirror and-"

"Bye Harry!" she said firmly.


	5. Chapter 5 Let down your hair

**Chapter 5 - Let down your hair**

Harry was sitting on the forrest floor just outside the tower clearing. He had his head in his book and was reading. It was a hot day but he could not enjoy it. He was waiting for somthing to happen. Rapunzel was dangerous. If only he could convince Rosalina that.

Just then Lily jumped over a tree branch and landed right beside him. Harry fell over. Clutching his book he sat up.

"What are you doing here?" he said

"Not you, us, Jacob and Peter are on their way" she replied

"Why" he asked slowly

"Because they want to see Rose for themselves"

She was right. About five minutes later Peter and Jacob turned up holding the rope and hook. They walked into the clearing and saw Rosalina leaning out of the window calling to them. Peter and Jacob were shocked that he was telling the truth. Harry and Lily waved at first but then stopped because she looked terrified.

Jacob ran to the tree and started to climb but Rosalina lifted her golden hair out of the window and it cascaded down to the ground. Harry grabbed it and started to climb up. Her hair was soft and shiny and it took a lot of energy to hang on. Finally he got to the top and fell through the window. Lily was now climbing. Once she heaved herself through the window Jacob stated climbing.

"What's going on?" asked Harry

"Rapunzel!" shouted Rosalina "She's gone"

"What do you mean gone?" said Lily

"She isn't in the mirror!" Rosalina continued as Jacob fell into the room.

Harry and Lily ran to the mirror and looked in. They searched every corner of it but she wasn't there. Rosalina pulled Peter though the window and lifted up her hair. Jacob, Peter and Rosalina ran over and looked too but she wasn't there. Peter was looking around the tower, amazed.

"Where is she?" said Rapunzel, who was getting hysterical.

Jacob and Harry were pacing as Lily walked over to Rosalina and put an arm around her shoulder.

"She was so scary" said Rosalina, "She said an old poem i had never heard of and then i looked away and then back and she was gone."

"What poem?" asked Harry who had stopped pacing.

"I don't remember all of it but it was something about when true love enters the tower then the spell would be broken."

"What spell?" said Jacob.

"I don't know!" she yelled, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jacob and this is Peter, we're Harry's brothers"

"Oh, Nice to meet you before my doom" she said politely.

"Come on, you're going to be fine" said Lily.

But those were empty words. They searched for hours but could not find Rapunzel. Eventually they had to leave. Jacob held onto Rosalina's hair and slide down to the foot of the tower. Peter followed after giving Rosalina a comforting hug. He seemed to have taked a shine to Rosalina.

"You next Lily" said Harry

"I think i'm going to stay here tonight" she said looking at Rosalina.

"What!" said Harry. He glanced at the mirror.

Lily raised her eyebrows and glared at him.

"Ok stay" he said, spotting the expression on her face.

He walked to the window. Grabbed Rosalina's hair and swung down to the ground. Lily watched as Harry disappeared into the trees behind his brothers. She smiled slightly and sighed before turning back to face Rapunzel.

**Yes Rapunzel. Sorry for the wait i've had A LOT going on lately. I'm gonna try and put up a few chapters a week. BYE :D**


	6. Chapter 6 The Broken Spell

**Chapter 6 - The Broken Spell**

It was the afternoon. Harry and Jacob were sitting at their tiny kitchin table. Peter entered looking scared. He ran to the table and dropped the book of stories onto the table.

"I've been reading this book all night" he said.

"Why?" Harry asked slowly, Peter hardly ever cared about fairytales.

"Just listen!" he shouted.

Peter started to read from halfway through the noticed the title _The Rapunzel Tower. _

"Rapunzel was trapped in a mirror in the tower until true love enters the tower. The one thing that can break the spell."

When Harry and Jacob stared at him blankly he sighed.

"Harry you are in love with Rosalina!" he yelled, "Rapunzel disappeared from the mirror because the spell was broken!"

Harry and Jacob jumped to their feet. Suddenly Harry gasped.

"What?" said Jacob

"Lily and Rosalina are in the tower!"

They were running. Harry in the lead closely followed by Jacob and Peter. They were in the forrest crashing through the trees towards the tower.

"When i went up the tower and saw Rapunzel she wanted to kill Rosalina. I bet she will try to kill Lily aswell." Harry shouted, still running and carrying the book under his arm.

"She can't leave the tower though, there were no ropes or anything up there!" Jacob called back as they ran into the clearing.

The looked up at the tower. It had already started to get dark. Peter looked around for somthing to climb with but Harry called up to the window.

"Rosalina Rosalina,

Let down your hair!"

A few seconds passed and then the blond hair fell from the window. They started to climb.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. I needed this bit to be quite short coz i've already written part of the next chapter. I'm writting more tonight. I might upload tonight or tomorrow. but the next one is a long chapter. and trust me things will be answered.**


	7. Chapter 7 Prince Charming

**Chapter 7 - Prince Charming**

Harry climbed up Rosalina's hair and through the window. A shocking scene met them. Jacob and Peter climbed up into the window behind him and saw it too. Rosalina was sitting on the floor, chained to the post of her bed. There was blood on her arms where the chaines were cutting into them. Another trickle of blood was running down her cheek. Her hair was trailing across the room and out of the window. Rapunzel was there. Free from her mirror prison she was holding a shiny dagger to Lily's throat.

"Lily!" Harry yelled

Peter pulled a knife from his belt and ran for Rapunzel.

"Peter no!" shouted Harry, Jacob and Rosalina.

Peter froze. At first Harry thought he had changed his mind but then he realized that Rapunzel's Sapphire eyes were fixed on Peter's. Peter started to walk backwards, still keeping his eyes on Rapunzel's and stopped when he reached Rosalina. He raised the knife.

"No Peter!" yelled Jacob.

"Don't look into her eyes!" Harry shouted.

Peter looked at Rosalina. She struggled backwards. Peter raised the knife higher.

"Peter...please don't" whispered Rosalina.

Peter's hand shock. He was struggling to tear his eyes away from Rapunzel. Harry and Jacob pulled Peter back and he looked away from Rapunzel. He dropped the knife and it clattered down at Rosalina's feet. Out of the corner of Lily's eye, she saw Rosalina slip the knife behind her.

"I knew you would all come back here in the end." said Rapunzel.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"That's the problem with men. They are so wrapped up in their own dreams that they don't realise what's right infront of them." She gestured at Lily.

"Lily? What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

Rapunzel tightened her grip around the dagger, dropplets of blood were forming on Lily's throat.

"It won't matter soon. In thirty seconds Rosalina will be in the mirror instead of me and i will have all the power my mother put into that mirror. I will be a witch at last!" Rapunzel screached.

"Why does Rosalina have to be in the mirror?" asked Jacob.

"A spell exchange. I came out of the mirror and someone must return and it won't be me!" she said.

Rosalina screamed. They all looked at her. She was starting to fade. Her vision was darkening until she was blind. There was a flash of light and she opened her eyes. She wasn't chained anymore. Rosalina looked up. She was looking into the room where Harry, Peter, Jacob, Lily and Rapunzel were standing. She was trapped in the mirror.

"Rose!" yelled Harry.

"You can't help her now" laughed Rapunzel, "You have bigger problems to deal with."

"What can you do? It's four against one" said Peter.

"Oh no it's not" said Rapunzel laughing harder, "You really think nobody ever found my tower."

"The prince" said Harry remembering the book.

"Yes" hissed Rapunzel.

Just then the mirror swung forward. A staircase was behind the it. Framed in the doorway was the silhouette of a man.

"When mother found out about us she was so angry" said Rapunzel happily, "She scratched his eyes and face and through him from the tower but when she came back the next day to imprison me in the mirror she didn't know he was behind it."

The man stepped into the light. Lily screamed. It face was scared and bloody. He looked like a zombie.

"Hello" he said. His voice was rough and seemed to tear in his thoat.

He ran at Harry. He ducked and Jacob and Peter dived for him. Rapunzel Had obviously used some kind of enchantment on the prince because he spang easily away from them and started to fight from a new angle.

Rosalina watched them from the mirror. She knew the story. The person outside the mirror is dependent on the person inside the mirror. If she died then so would Rapunzel.

Rapunzel watched the fight before them. She walked over to the window dragging Lily with her and looped he long dark hair over a hook above the window. Lily was stuggling but Rapunzel pressed the dagger tighter to her throat. Just then Harry kicked the prince and he staggered backwards and fell out of the window. They all heard the sickening crunch as he hit the floor. Rapunzel didn't even blink. She just shrugged.

In the mirror Rosalina raised Peter's knife. Rapunzel was climbing out of the window when Rosalina plunged the knife into the mirror. It shattered. Rosalina fell forwards through the mirror and landed on the floor of the tower. Dead. At the same moment Rapunzel collapsed and fell out of the window. Lily falling out too.

"Lily!" Harry yelled and ran forward.

Lily was hanging onto the windowsill below the window. Rapunzel was on the ground below. Dead. Harry reached out his hand and grabbed Lily's. He started to pull her up. The windowsill snapped off. Harry grabbed her other hand and finally pulled her up. Grabbing her waist he pulled her through the window.

**Don't worry, it's not all over for a cirtain blonde haired girl. I wasn't gonna write that much today but when i got writing this chapter i couldn't stop. LOL :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Mistaken

**Chapter 8 - Mistaken**

They took the stairs. Jacob carrying Rosalina's body and Lily crying. They got to the bottom of the tower. There was a door of stone which they opened. The door opened at the back of the tower and they walked round. Rapunzel and the prince were lying side by side on the ground. A trickle of blood was on Rapunzel's mouth. Lily could see now that Rapunzel never loved the prince. She had just used him for revenge on her mother.

Jacob set Rosalina down on the ground. Harry crouched down beside her. Peter couldn't speak.

"What do we do? Harry?"

"I don't know! The story is wrong!" Harry shouted.

"No, it's not."said Peter, "It's the wrong story"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

Peter opened the book at the beggining of a story.

_"Sleeping beauty" _said Harry

"Yes" said Jacob

They understood. Lily, Jacob and Peter looked at Harry. He leaned over Rosalina and kissed her. He sat back up. They stared at her. Nothing happened. Rosalina remained still and silent.

"But... If Harry isn't in love with Rosalina then why did Rapunzel get out of the mirror?" said Jacob, confused.

"You are hopeless!" shouted Lily.

They all looked at her. She ran forward and kissed Harry. Jacob and Peter's jaws dropped. Harry went scarlet and then smiled. They looked down at Rosalina and her eyes opened. She gasped and sat up.

They all cheered and got up.

**An hour later (walking back to Harry, Jacob and Peter's house)**

"So" said Rosalina, "Where do you live?"

"Well..." said Peter, "It's not much. We live in a house on the edge of the wood"

"A house!" exclaimed Rosalina, "I haven't lived in a house for hundreds of years"

She skipped alond the forrest path twirling. Harry and Lily were carrying her long hair behind her. Lily looked sad.

"What's wrong Lily?" said Harry.

"Isn't normal life going to be boring after this?" she sighed.

"I don't know about that Lily." grinned Jacob

"What do you mean?" said Harry.

Jacob was looking at a tree. They all crowded around it. On the tree was a poster. On the poster was a drawing of a young girl in a red hooded cape, her dark brown hair was cascading out of her hood. The writing read:

_Missing_

_Little Red Riding Hood_

_Disappeared in the deep dark woods _

_Missing for 5 years._

_**Reward : 50 000 gold coins.**_

Jacob looked up grinning. The others smiled back. They snatched the poster off the tree and ran home.

The End

**Thankyou for reading. Please review! I am writing a sequal about their quest to find Little Red Riding Hood. I am gonna put the story's website address on my profile when it's done. It has photos of the characters, Places and buildings :D Thanx again**


End file.
